


Operation Confession

by puerilebeauty5



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puerilebeauty5/pseuds/puerilebeauty5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon is sure that Taehyun and Seunghoon are dating. Now, he just needs to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Confession

If there was one thing Kang Seungyoon hated, it was being left out of things happening around him. He needed to know everything. People often called him nosy for that reason, but Seungyoon considered it to be a minor pet peeve, in many ways similar to Seunghoon’s dislike of people tracking dirt into his room and Mino’s dislike of frogs. Well, maybe Mino’s situation was not minor. The 24-year-old had leaped into the sound tech’s arms when he saw a frog on the stage last week; It was a rubber toy that one of the kids at the festival had thrown at the projector screen. Still, how could anyone think that Seungyoon’s constant search for knowledge was bad? Sure, he had a few less-than-perfect moments from his younger years, but one flooded bathroom was insignificant when compared to valuable information that aided in his mental and emotional development. That one hadn’t even been his fault. He had simply been taking a small break from class when some sixth graders started discussing he female anatomy outside his stall. When he climbed onto the toilet to get a better view of the hand gestures they were making, his shoe had slipped off and fallen into the toilet while also activating the flush function. Despite what his mother said when she recounted that story to amused guests- much to Seungyoon’s embarrassment- that had been an honest accident, and it could have happened to anyone. Anyway, Seungyoon reminded himself, that situation was very different from this one. He was much older now, and he knew better than to involve himself in strangers’ conversations. However, if there was something going on within his group, he had no choice but to investigate it. 

  
* * * * *  


Seungyoon’s gaze swept through the van, stopping periodically to rest on each member of the group. Mino was fast asleep next to him; that was understandable because he had been working on their new album with Dee.P until 3 am yesterday. Jinwoo was engrossed in his phone as usual. He wasn’t swearing at the screen, so Seungyoon decided it was safe to assume that Jinwoo had chosen to watch a drama instead of playing his favorite games. Taehyun and Seunghoon... Those two were seated in the middle row, and they had been giggling and whispering to each other since the van pulled away from their garage. Seungyoon’s eyes narrowed as he watched them. It was suspicious to say the least. They were all close, but he had never seen Taehyun this touchy with anyone. Jinwoo - JINWOO the living, breathing fairytale character – had tried to hold hands with him as they walked through the airport two months ago, and Taehyun had run away. The fansites had gotten photos with Taehyun’s hair and shirt billowing behind him as he ran off, so Seungyoon had proof. It was difficult to believe that was the same person currently snuggling into Seunghoon in the front seat. Something was definitely up.

Throughout the day, Seungyoon carefully observed Taehyun and Seunghoon’s interactions. Although they didn’t stick together as closely as they had in the van, they kept exchanging touches and glances so affectionate and intimate that they made Seungyoon feel like an intrusive creeper for watching them. Seungyoon couldn’t help but notice the changes in the boys’ behavior too. Taehyun had not stopped smiling all day. Although Taehyun was definitely not a cold person, smiley and warm Taehyun took some getting used to. Their manager had pulled him aside during lunch to inquire about Taehyun’s health. Even Yang Hyun Suk had recoiled in surprise when Taehyun ran towards him to offer a gushing, effusive greeting when he stopped by their waiting room. Seungyoon had tried to annoy him out of this strange mood by calling Polly ugly, but Taehyun had just laughed him off. This was the first time that tactic had failed. It was all very strange. 

Unsurprisingly, Seunghoon’s behavior had not changed as much as Taehyun’s. He always kept a tight lid on his emotions, and no one really knew what was going through his head at any given time. Every time Mino got drunk, he would try to prove that Seunghoon was an emotionless automated secret agent sent to dismantle YG entertainment from within. Somehow, he always got mad when people wouldn’t believe him based on his single piece of evidence- ‘that Seunghoon ate more than the other four but never managed to gain any weight. That’s not normal, Jinu hyung’. Like Mino, Seungyoon was confused by Seunghoon’s stoicness, but he had learned to interpret the small gestures though- like how Seunghoon was not glued to his phone today, which meant that he wasn’t currently texting any girls. And, the twinkle in his eyes. Seungyoon had not seen that since February three years ago when Seunghoon had fallen head over heels for a JYP trainee. Fallen head over heels. Love. Taehyun’s smiley disposition. Car-ride cuddles. OH GOD.

Seungyoon struggled to gather his thoughts after his startling realization. This unexpected discovery could seriously complicate matters for their group if he didn’t handle it properly. He tried to shove thoughts of forced outings, Dispatch releases and forced disbandment out of his mind before he became even more panicked. It would be best if the five of them could discuss it before deciding on their next step- talking to their management or banding together to keep the relationship secret. For that to happen he would need Seunghoon and Taehyun to confess to their secret romantic relationship. He couldn’t exactly walk up to Mino and Jinwoo and tell them he thought Taehyun and Seunghoon were a thing because Taehyun was smiling and Seunghoon had a twinkle. Mino would offer to go get him some medication, and Jinwoo would give him that small, ingratiating smile that he always used when he heard drunk Mino’s crazy talk. Seungyoon nodded resolutely as he reached a decision. Getting the boys to confess and ensuring that the handling of this relationship proceeded smoothly would be his next big coup as a leader. Operation get a direct confession from Taehyun and Seunghoon had officially begun.

  
* * * * *  


Seungyoon’s first plan was easy. All he had to do was find incriminating evidence on one of the boys’ phones and demand an explanation. Everyone knew that Taehyun only saved videos of his cats on his phone; all other photos and videos could be found on his fancy hipster cameras, and Seungyoon didn’t know how to operate those. Seunghoon’s phone was his best bet. He decided to corner Seunghoon just before he went to bed and try to look through his phone. He did not really expect it to work, but it was worth a try.  
That night, Seungyoon sat in the living room with Jinwoo and Seunghoon and pretended to be interested in the Hollywood movie they were watching. Although Jinwoo was still dealing with insomnia, their manager had given him sleeping pills earlier today, so Seungyoon expected him to go to bed early. Hours passed, and Jinwoo hyung was still sitting beside him, laughing obnoxiously at the antics of the movie characters. Seungyoon knew he couldn’t confront Seunghoon in front of Jinwoo, and he really wanted to go to sleep himself. Leader or not, he was a 22 year old who really needed his beauty sleep. He glared at an oblivious Jinwoo and shuffled back to his room in frustration.

Of course Mino was lying in his bed, completely uninvited. Seungyoon loudly cleared his throat “Mino. Is something wrong with your bed?” Mino looked away from his phone and directed an unassuming, boyish smile at Seungyoon. “Nah. Jinwoo hyung’s cats are in my bed. I don’t want to move them if I don’t have to, so I decided to stay here for a while. Do you mind?” As usual, Seungyoon was completely disarmed by Mino’s charm, and any objections he had faded from his mind. In their place, a plan that could help him achieve his goal arose. “Nah. No worries. Can you do me a favor though?”  
“Sure. What’s up?”  
“Get Jinwoo hyung to leave the living room with you. You can even bring him here to hang out if you want. I need to talk to Seunghoon hyung”  
“What do you need to talk to him about?”  
“I can’t tell you now, Mino. Can you do this for me?”  
Mino rolled around in bed as he whined. “But I’m tired… I really don’t want to stand up”  
Seungyoon rolled his eyes. He knew what he had to do to broker this deal.  
“I’ll give you half of the care package my mum brought yesterday if you do it”  
Mino expression brightened, and he quickly agreed and left the room. A few minutes later, Seungyoon heard Jinwoo and Mino’s idle chatter as they walked towards the rooms. He waited for the click of Mino’s door closing before he made his way back into the living room.

Seungyoon slid onto the couch beside Seunghoon “I’m so bored hyung”. Seunghoon looked away from the television with an amused expression on his face “So, what do you want me to do about that?”  
“Do you still have those funny videos of Haute at the doggie park that you showed me last week? May I see them again?” Seunghoon wordlessly grabbed his phone from the table in front of him and dropped it on Seungyoon’s thigh, his gaze remaining on the television screen. Seungyoon tried to hide his surprise. He had expected some extra questioning, a direct refusal or something. Anything but this immediate agreement. Why was Seunghoon being so agreeable? Well, as long as things were working in his favor… Seungyoon began to scroll through the photo reel, stopping to delete the unflattering photos of himself whenever he encountered them. Why did Seunghoon have so many photos of Seungyoon eating? And, when did he even take those photos? There were a lot of photos of the other members and Seunghoon’s dance crew. So far, he had found nothing incriminating. He wasn’t even sure what would count as incriminating? A photo of Taehyun with a heart over it? A screenshot of a sappy text message? Seungyoon’s jaw dropped in surprise when he opened the next photo. Well, this seemed incriminating enough.  
Seungyoon stared at the photo of Taehyun in what looked like a speedo- his freckled chest and pale long legs in full view as he stared sultrily into the camera. In the four years that he had known the other boy, he had never seen him in speedos. Heck, he hadn’t even seen him in boxer shorts. If this wasn’t proof that the maknae and Seunghoon hyung were romantically involved, what was? “Seunghoon hyung, what is this?” Seunghoon glanced at the phone’s screen then gave him a quizzical look, answering in a deadpan voice “It’s a picture of Taehyun. Do you need to go get your glasses?” Seungyoon felt the heat rising in his face. “No, I mean. He’s naked. Well not naked, he’s just wearing underwear. Why do you have this on your phone?” The older man gave Seungyoon a fond, exasperated look. “It’s not actually Taehyun. That’s a fan edit I got from Jinwoo hyung’s phone”. Seungyoon narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t about to lose this opportunity to uncover this secret relationship. He would just have to take the chance while hoping that Taehyun was too deeply asleep to come out and strangle him after he what he planned to do next. Seungyoon yelled “Jinu hyung! Why do you have Taehyun’s naked selfie on your phone?!” “WHAT?” “Eh?” He got two simultaneous questioning responses from Jinwoo and Mino within seconds. The two older men appeared at the entrance of Mino’s room.  
“What are you talking about? Why would I have a naked photo of Taehyun on my phone?”  
“Not naked. He’s wearing a speedo. It’s this photo. Seunghoon hyung said he got it from you.”  
“Oh that. Taehyun has been texting me those edits the fans made of me as a girl in bikinis for months. I found this one on the internet last week, and I’m going to use it to torture him until he promises to stop teasing me.”  
“Oh.”  
Seungyoon’s hope that Seunghoon had lied about Taehyun sending him a sexy selfie dissipated, leaving embarrassment and disappointment in its wake. He tried not to look too deflated, but he was sure he was failing terribly at it. “That’s great hyung. Send it to me too, so I can join in the teasing. I’m actually feeling sleepy now, so I should go to bed. Goodnight!”. Seungyoon dropped Seunghoon’s phone on the sofa and rushed toward his room, leaving three confused men in the living room. He would try again tomorrow. 

* * * * * 

The next day, Seungyoon barely had enough time to make a new plan. They were shuffled from the YG training room where they practiced for their music show performances, to a a radio show, to a fan meeting and then to the SBS building for their Inkigayo performance. It had been a busy day, and they were all tired. Well, everyone except Seunghoon was tired, Seungyoon thought as he surveyed their waiting room. While the other boys were lounging around in different stages of rest- from Jinwoo’s deep sleep (snoring included) to Taehyun leaning on the couch and lazily scrolling through his phone-, Seunghoon was making the rounds, cracking jokes with their staff and being almost annoyingly peppy. 

There was a knock on their door, and a member of 4TEN stepped into the room. What was her name again? Hyelin? Hyeri? Hyeji! She was apparently friendly with Seunghoon’s dance crew, and she and Seunghoon had talked a lot when the two groups promoted together during their debut. By some stroke of luck, Seungyoon’s eyes were on Taehyun when Seunghoon bounded over to Hyeji and gave her a hug. He didn’t miss the brief look of surprise, followed by another emotion that Seungyoon couldn’t quite pinpoint- disapproval? Jealousy? By this time, Seunghoon and Hyeji had settled down on the couches on the opposite corner of the room and were chattering animatedly, but Taehyun had still not taken his eyes off them. 

A barebones idea formed in Seungyoon’s mind. It wasn’t complicated, and probably wasn’t particularly smart, but it might just work. He sauntered over to Taehyun, and sat down beside him. “So, Seunghoon hyung and Hyeji. I’ve been wondering, do you think they’re dating? Hyung stopped texting girls, so he might be getting serious with her” Taehyun shot him an incredulous look, and Seungyoon had to resist the urge to smile victoriously.  
“He’s not dating her”  
“How do you know? They look really close. Look at how she’s leaning into him”  
“I just know, okay?”  
Taehyun provided another sharp reply, and Seungyoon knew he had two options- thread gently and withdraw from this situation to avoid making Taehyun angry, or give him one more push to see if he would admit to anything in the tantrum that would inevitably result.  
“Why do you sound like that? Are you jealous?” He asked innocently.  
“I’m not fucking jealous. What do I have to be jealous of? Just leave me the fuck alone, Seungyoon!” Taehyun’s voice was loud enough to draw the attention of everyone in the room except Jinwoo, who was still snoring on the couch. They all stared at him as he stomped into the bathroom and locked the door. That… hadn’t gone as well as Seungyoon thought it would. He could feel the accusing stares of the staff members, so he kept his head down and anxiously played with his fingers. 

“I’m going to go talk to him” Seunghoon said after he led Hyeji towards the door and hugged her good bye “Sort this out before we have to go on stage”.  
When Taehyun finally let Seunghoon into the bathroom after what must have been a million knocks on the door, Seungyoon stretched out on the couch and waited for them to exit the bathroom so that he could apologize to Taehyun for provoking him. He fell asleep within five minutes. After all the effort he had put into getting a confession from Taehyun and Seunghoon, Seungyoon managed to sleep through the very loud moans coming from the bathroom which provided solid proof of his theory.

* * * * * 

Seungyoon sleepily pulled himself out of bed. Mino’s damned EDM alarm was going off again, and despite his best efforts to ignore it, he was unable to fall asleep again. He cursed under his breath, shoved his feet into his fluffy slippers and stomped out of his room while thinking about the most appropriate way to murder Mino without getting into trouble. As a result of his grumpy, distracted mood, Seungyoon almost didn’t notice what was different about their apartment that morning. Taehyun’s door was open, and his bed was empty. Where could he be? He was definitely not awake yet. Taehyun always slept very late and woke up last. Even Mino’s horrendous alarm couldn’t wake him up. Seungyoon would have been notified if Taehyun had chosen to sleep in the studio or at his mother’s house that night; He was stumped. 

By some stroke of luck, Haute started scratching at Seunghoon’s door just before Seungyoon stepped into Mino’s room. The frantic dog, probably as unhappy with Mino’s morning alarm as Seungyoon, managed to push the door slightly open. The opening was just large enough for Seungyoon to see the bed- the bed that contained not one body, but two. Was that Taehyun in bed with Seunghoon? This was the best time to demand an explanation. They would both be too sleepy to make up any excuses, and the confession would inevitably slip out. Mino’s alarm suddenly stopped going off. He must have finally hit snooze. Seungyoon shook his head mockingly and resisted the urge to enter Mino’s room and ensure he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep either. Instead, he turned towards Seunghoon’s room and tiptoed inside. Sure enough, Taehyun was curled up beside Seunghoon. They looked so peaceful and comfortable in each other’s arms that Seungyoon hesitated to wake them up. He had to though. The group would remain in an awkward position if he didn’t confront them. It was his duty as the leader to resolve this issue even if he wouldn’t enjoy doing it. Seungyoon softly tapped Taehyun’s shoulder “Taehyun. Taehyun. Wake up. I need to ask you something” Taehyun shoved his hand away and huddled under the blanket, making Seungyoon shift his attentions to Seunghoon. “Seunghoon hyung. Hyung, wake up” “Seunghoon opened his eyes and shot him an annoyed look. “What is it, Seungyoon? We don’t have anything scheduled for this morning” “I know hyung, I just wanted to ask why Taehyun was sleeping in your bed.” Seunghoon sat up, his annoyed expression morphing into an angry glare. “You woke me up for that? I’ve barely slept in the last week, and you decided to interrupt the first opportunity I’ve had to sleep in ages to ask me that?” Seungyoon felt chastised. He couldn’t stand Seunghoon being angry with him. It made him feel so small, butut he had to ask. “Yeah” “He’s here because Haute pooped on his bed while we were gone yesterday, and I didn’t want him to sleep on the couch, okay? You can leave now. I’m going back to sleep” Seunghoon didn’t even wait for a reply before he laid back down and closed his eyes. 

Seungyoon gingerly walked out of the room and back into the living room. He hadn’t expected that much of a confrontation. If it had happened like he’d imagined, a sleepy Taehyun would have replied “Seunghoon hyung and I wanted to sleep together because that’s what couples do” and that would be all there was to that issue. He would confirm Seunghoon’s poop story before moving forward. He quickly stepped into Taehyun’s room, and sure enough, he saw a brown turd right in the middle of the bed. It was disgusting, and he quickly left the room, making sure to close the door behind him.  
Seungyoon still had a lot to think about. It was really kind of Seunghoon to offer Taehyun his bed, but Seungyoon couldn’t decide whether there was more to it than that. He wracked his brain for other instances of Seunghoon being so giving. They were both fully dressed, so it was unlikely that something sexual had happened. He mindlessly grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard and sat at the table, only noticing Mino’s presence in the kitchen when the older boy coughed. Loudly.  
“Morning Mino. I really appreciated being woken up by your alarm this morning. I didn’t intend to sleep in at all.”  
Mino flashed him a cheeky smile “glad to be of help then.”  
“You know that was sarcasm.”  
“I heard what I heard, Seungyoon”  
“Whatever”  
They both ate their meals in silence- Mino staring at something on his phone, and Seungyoon still deep in thought about Taehyun and Seunghoon.  
“Hey Mino. If Johnny pooped in my bed, would you let me sleep in yours?”  
Mino looked at Seungyoon like he was a crazy person.  
“No. We have a couch, and I don’t take responsibility for Johnny's actions. Don’t even tell me why you decided to ask me that question. I don’t think I can deal with whatever that is”.

Seungyoon shot him a dark glare. They didn’t appreciate him enough in this group. His bones were just as fragile as Taehyun’s, why did he have to sleep on the couch when Taehyun got the members’ beds? Seungyoon grumbled his dissatisfaction all day, forgetting about his plan to drag a confession out of Taehyun and Seunghoon.

* * * * * 

The Winner members had spent the entire day recording one of the tracks Mino produced for their new album. Whenever they were in the studio, Mino set aside his easy-going, gentle persona and became a serious perfectionist. This meant that he was rarely ever satisfied with the recordings the other members did, and they had to repeat it multiple times. Seungyoon watched Jinwoo leave the recording booth with a thunderous look on his face. Jinwoo had just recorded the same two lines 18 times, and Mino still thought it didn’t sound right. Seungyoon would attempt to comfort him, but he knew he’d look like a hypocrite because he and Mino behaved the same way when they had to record tracks they produced. Instead, he slipped into the recording booth to record his last verse, leaving the task of calming the annoyed hyung to Taehyun and Seunghoon. 

One hour later, Seungyoon was the one who needed calming. He had recorded his verse several times, and Mino kept asking him to redo it but he wouldn’t tell him what was wrong with the last recording. How was he supposed to know what to fix if the producer didn’t tell him? When Mino finally let him out of the booth, he decided to head back to the hostel. He said goodbye to Mino and Jinwoo, who still looked very annoyed, and left. 

Seungyoon let himself into their dorm, getting ready to flop into his bed and do nothing for the rest of the day. Immediately he entered the living room, Bei and Rei started rubbing against his legs, greeting him or asking to be fed again- Seungyoon wasn’t really sure which. As he headed towards his room, he was distracted by a loud chuckle. It sounded like it came from Seunghoon’s room. He walked to the door and pressed his ear against it, eavesdropping in an attempt to figure out what was going on. The chuckle was followed by squeaking of the bed and loud heavy breaths. It made Seungyoon even more curious when he heard a different laugh. It was deeper, and it sounded familiar- like Taehyun’s laugh. Taehyun!

Seungyoon immediately shoved the door open, and walked in, ready to confront the other boys. “I knew it!”. The two men turned confused gazes to Seungyoon, whose expression was even more confused as he took in the scene in front of him. Taehyun and Seunghoon were kneeling on the floor and leaning on opposite sides of the bed, both fully dressed. If that was a form of foreplay, it was one that Seungyoon was completely unfamiliar with. “What are you two doing?” “We’re racing my cats. Seunghoon hyung bet that Polly would be faster than Barley, and we’re trying to find out”  
“What? How do you even race cats?”  
Seunghoon beckoned him towards his corner of the room. “Watch and learn, but first you have to pick a side. Polly or Barley”  
Seungyoon was still slightly dazed at how different this was from the scenario he had expected that it took him a few seconds to come up with an answer. “Barley” He made his way over to Taehyun and knelt beside him “Show me”

Seunghoon scooped Polly up, while Taehyun grabbed his favorite toy to grab his attention. “Seungyoon, start the timer” Seunghoon released Polly, who ran towards the toy on the other side of the bed. “25 seconds!” Cool, now let’s do Barley” This time, Taehyun grabbed Barley and Seunghoon grabbed the toy. Just as Taehyun released Barley, Polly leaped from the floor and snatched the toy, causing Barley to follow. What followed was a cacophony of snarls as the cats fought each other and the three boys watched in horror. Apparently, Mino and Jinwoo had returned to the dorm while this was happening, and they entered the room to investigate the commotion. Eventually, all 5 grown men played the pussy race game for the rest of the afternoon, laughing and enjoying their time together.

* * * * * 

It had been two months since Seungyoon started operation get a confession from Taehyun and Seunghoon, and he was still confession-less. He had tried to weasel a confession out of both of them so many times all to avail. And Seungyoon was getting really anxious. He needed to know the truth. It was a holiday weekend, and everyone but Seunghoon had traveled home. Seungyoon had been so restless that he decided to go back to Seoul early and directly confront Seunghoon about his relationship.

Seungyoon stood outside the door of their apartment, steeling his resolve, and preparing for his talk with Seunghoon. “Hey Seunghoon hyung, what’s going on between you and Taehyun?” He shook his head “No, that’s too vague” “Seunghoon hyung, are you romantically involved with the maknae?” Nah, that was too formal. Romantically involved? Even his mother wouldn’t phrase it like that. And if they were having sex, it would probably weird Seunghoon out if Seungyoon used the word ‘maknae’. “He’d just ask if they were dating and see how it went from there.

He gently pushed the door open. He could see the top of someone’s head from behind the couch. Seungyoon assumed that it was Seunghoon and began speaking. “Hey Seunghoon hyung. I came back early because something has been bothering me lately. I need to ask you something, and I hope you don’t get angry about it. AreyouandTaehyundating?” When Seungyoon got the last sentence out, he was near the center of the living room, close enough to the couch to see that the head he had seen earlier was Taehyun’s and the younger man was very very naked. His eyes followed the naked torso until he noticed the head of brown hair bobbing up and down over Taehyun’s pelvis- Seunghoon. He seemed too engrossed in the blowjob he was giving to notice a very shocked Seungyoon staring at them. Taehyun wasn’t really paying attention either. His face was twisted in pleasure, a long stream of moans and curses escaped his lips as he arched his hips upward, following Seunghoon’s mouth.  
“Yeah. Okay, I’ll see you guys later. Have fun”

Seungyoon hightailed it out of the apartment. He would spend the night at the studio and return in the morning to have a serious talk with the rest of the group.

* * * * * 

“So, I gathered you all to discuss something that is very important to the future of our group” Seungyoon began.  
“We were already here, Seungyoon. You just turned the television off and interrupted the game we were watching” Mino interjected from his seat on the couch.  
The four boys looked bored, so it wasn’t like they had actually been interested in the game. Seungyoon chose to ignore Mino’s comment and continued speaking.  
“Taehyun, Seunghoon hyung. I’m sorry for airing your business like this, but we need to talk about it. I saw you two hooking up on the couch yesterday”

Taehyun blushed red with embarrassment, and Seunghoon focused his gaze on his slipper-clad feet. “On the couch? Seriously, you two? You couldn’t have walked one meter down to one of your rooms?” “I ate breakfast on that couch yesterday, you little bastards” Mino and Jinwoo had quickly moved away from their positions on the couch as they yelled at the other two.  
It took Seungyoon a while to figure out what was wrong with their responses.  
“Wait, you guys knew they were dating?”  
Jinwoo shot him his patented ‘you’re so stupid look’ “They haven’t exactly been secretive about it. Taehyun practically sits in Seunghoon’s lap every time we’re in the van”  
“They made out in the inkigayo bathroom last month, and they were very loud. How did you miss that?” Mino added helpfully.  
“Not to mention Taehyun sleeping in Seunghoon’s room on so many nights. Did you think they were watching Disney movies together at night?”  
“Can you stop talking about us like we’re not sitting right in front of you? We didn’t plan to use the couch, okay? We just got carried away. It won’t happen again”  
“Doesn’t change that it happened already, Taehyun. I’m never going to feel comfortable lying on that couch without thinking about your bare asses on it” Jinwoo grumbled.

While this argument was happening, Seungyoon struggled to process the fact that he had wasted two months trying to find sufficient proof to break the news to people who had figured it out before he did. This definitely made things easier for him, but it also made him feel pretty stupid. He glanced at Taehyun and Seunghoon who were leaning happily against each other on a futon while Seunghoon argued with Mino and Jinwoo. They were fine. Everyone was accepting of the situation. This was a great starting point. He would do all he could to ensure that they stayed this way.


End file.
